Guardians Of Helios
by Heliosarc
Summary: Three teenagers, two English boys and a Mexican girl go into a forest and fall into hole. They discover something extraordinary in which changed their lives forever. They have a new friend but end up having terrible events happen between them. How will their story end?
1. Prologue

Three teenagers that so far have been friends since kindergarten and have been ever since. There Is ONLY friendship! Jack wears a black shirt with blue jeans. Brown hair with dull red eyes. A regular size. Viajero was more freely. He wore checkered shorts and a gray short-sleeved shirt. He has black hair and had turquoise eyes. A little shorter than Jack. Sarah on the other hand had a vacation hat colored tan and a couple buttons she got from traveling around the world with her family. Each button describing a piece of her adventure just by the sight of the button. She wore a closed short-sleeved light blue shirt with a pink scarf around her neck. She had green eyes and had regular blue shorts. She never spoke English but can speak about 4 other languages that she learned through her travels. She also wears a necklace with silver strings as the base. The gen that was on it was Turqouise and had a certain sparkle to it. Their parents don't care where they go as long as they came back home before the streetlights came on. They usually didn't come back until they thought it was best because there were no streetlights. At least not visible or they were broken. They lived in a small neighborhood.


	2. Ch1: A Short Beginning

Wonderful day. Sarah starts walking outside of her house to enjoying the cool breeze. In another house across the newly-made street came Jack and his brother Viajero. The two walked onto their yard with Sarah walking towards them. Viajero sat down and looked up into the sky and stared like there was something randomly in the sky. Sarah walked towards Jack.

"Hola Jack. Que tal?" Sarah asked.

Sarah only spoke Spanish in which forced Viajero and Jack to learn it as well. Viajero was fluent but Jack was still learning.

"Muy bien, gracias. Y tu?" Jack said.

"Bien, gracias Y de nada." Sarah replied.

The two looked at Viajero who was staring at something in the sky.

"Viajero?" Jack asked confusingly.

Viajero kept staring as Jack continued yelling his name louder and louder until he snapped out of it.

"Que? I mean what?" Viajero says confused.

"What were you staring at?" Jack asked.

Viajero looked back to the sky and looked to Jack again, "Nothing. Just zoned out."

Jack looks at Viajero confusingly and then to Sarah who didn't know what they were saying.

"Que?"

Sorry for such a short chapter. It is my first "normal" story I've made. Bear with me if I'm terrible or not "amusing" you.

Translations:

"Hola Jack! Que tal?" = Hello Jack! How is it going?

"Muy bien. Gracias. Y tu?" = Very good. Thank you. And you?

"Bien. Gracias y de nada" = good. Thank you and your welcome.

"Que?" = What? (Or) What


	3. Ch2: The Guardian

Hello. Short chapter, this one will be a lot longer hopefully. Enjoy!

The three were walking in the forest exploring the parts they haven't yet. They cam across new animals they haven't seen, or at least not in real life. They saw wolves, deer, and some bears but kept their distance to not be noticed. It began to get dark.

"Maybe it's time to head back home? We can continue tomorrow after school." Jack suggested. Viajero nodded but Sarah kept walking along with them.

They started heading back and they didn't realize the large hole in the ground. Jack fell in and yelled. Sarah and Viajero watched Jack fall then land. They both looked down the hole.

"You okay Jack?" Viajero yelled into the hole. No answer.

"Jack? Hello? You okay?" Viajero continued worried. Sarah sat down and was about to jump. Maybe it's not that far down? He didn't go very far. Sarah thought. She jumped down.

"Wait!" Viajero yelled at Sarah but she already jumped. Sarah landed in pain but was okay overall.

Sarah raised her hand as she got up. "Estoy bien!" She yelled to Viajero. He sighed in relief. She waved her hand wanting him to come down. He did what he was asked and landed painfully. Sarah helped him up. Viajero gave a thumbs up indicating that he was okay. Sarah ran over to Jack who was laying on the ground. She put two fingers on the side of his neck and she sighed in relief. He had a pulse, a heartbeat. Viajero sat down and became happy. The two looked up to see a 5x5 foot opening of the hole they were in but the opening was about 15 feet high. Viajero looked around. He licked his finger and put it in the air to feel an air current. He walked towards a wall and felt air going through the wall.

"A way out?" He asked himself. Sarah noticed this and stood up to walk to his side.

He looked closer then a door-like frame started glowing it's shape into a light blue color.

"What the?" Viajero became confused. Sarah as well.

The frame then had a line going in the center. The two sides moved outwards in an opening motion. The two are extremely surprised. The doors begin a low but mechanical hum. Jack begins groaning.

"Jack?" Viajero says while looking behind him. Then running towards Jack happily. Sarah stood there happy but didn't move.

"Where are we?" Jack asked confusingly.

"Were in a hole. You fell and we followed to help you. Then a weird door opened. Maybe a way out since we can't climb. It's too steep." Viajero explained.

"Are you okay?" Viajero asked while looking over him.

"I'm fine. Just tired. Let's get back home then."

The two got up and walked through the doors along with Sarah. They went through and the doors closed behind them, locking itself multiple times like there were hundreds of locks for that door. A loud thump was heard and the lock noises stopped. The three continue on and find them self in a large empty black room with only a control panel in the center. Jack walked up to it with curiosity. He touched the panel in which electrocuted him.

"Ow!" Jack yelled.

"You ok? What happened?" Viajero asked.

"I'm fine. Soy bien. I just electrocuted myself somehow." Jack responded.

A loud thump was heard again. The same one that stopped the locks. Another thump. Another. And another. They continued at a medium pace. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Like footsteps. They kept growing louder and louder. This frightened the three. The footsteps stopped. Then at a regular volume, they continued. It sounded like it was right outside the door. A large figure appeared a walked through the frame towards the three. They didn't move thinking that they couldn't be seen. The large figure was wearing large black armor. A black aura flowing out of him. He has two large horns and flaming red eyes. He was standing there, staring into their souls.

In a deep but frightening voice, the figure asked the three, "Ποιοι είσαι τρεις?" Jack and Sarah had no idea what the beast said.

"Είμαι ο Viajero, αυτός είναι ο Jack και η Sarah. Είμαστε μόνο επισκέπτες." Viajero answered in which surprised Jack and Sarah.

"Holy Shit. You understood that? And you can speak it?" Jack said out loud in surprise. Sarah said nothing, only having wide eyes in surprise.

"Δεν πρέπει να βρίσκεστε εδώ. Πρέπει να φύγετε αμέσως!" The figure growled angrily.

"What's it saying?" Jack asked.

"He's saying that we must leave. This is his vessel or ship. I'm not that fluent in his language anymore." Viajero responded.

"Anymore?" Jack asked confusingly.

"I'll explain later. First we gotta get outta here alive."

"Μπορείτε να μας δείξετε τη διέξοδο?" Viajero asked towards the figure.

"Σταθείτε εκεί." The figure answered while moving aside and pointing outside the doorframe. The three walked outside the frame and the figure went behind them.

"Και?" Viajero asked while staring into the darkness. The figure put two of its hands together and formed a black and red sphere with an aura flaming out of it. The figure tossed the sphere in the center of us in which turned us into dark particles then into nothing.

The three returned outside of the hole from nothing into particles then theirselves. Sarah and Jack hugged each other in happiness. Viajero stared down the hole. Jack looked at Viajero after he was done hugging Sarah.

"You have some explaining to do." Jack said seriously. Viajero looked at Jack and grinned with regret.

Never thought I would get that far. God I love auto correct. So much easier. Enjoy the 2nd chapter! No chapters for a while. Going for a family emergency. Hope this chapter makes up for it. I'm also the cliff hangar god. MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Translations:

Ποιοι είσαι τρεις? = Who are you three?

Είμαι ο Viajero, αυτός είναι ο Jack και η Sarah. Είμαστε μόνο επισκέπτες. = I am Viajero, this is Jack and Sarah. We are just visitors.

Δεν πρέπει να βρίσκεστε εδώ. Πρέπει να φύγετε αμέσως! = You should not be here! You must leave immediately!

Μπορείτε να μας δείξετε τη διέξοδο? = Can you show us the way out?

Σταθείτε εκεί. = Stand right there.

Και? = What?


	4. Ch3: Unexpected Occurances

"So? When are you going to start talking." Jack insisted.

"What I say next may change both of your lives forever." Viajero said carefully. Jack looked at Sarah who didn't know what was happening. Jack pulled out his phone and earbuds and put on an app that auto-translates languages that are said into another via earbuds/headphones. Jack set it to translate from English to Spanish.

"Okay?" Viajero asked Sarah who nodded after a moment.

"I will now answer any questions you gave but I will not give any further information unless required." Viajero said.

"So fire away."

"How did you speak that Alien's language?" Jack asked.

"I actually knew Krotar for-"

"Krotar?" Jack cut off Viajero

"Yes. I knew the language for a long time."

"How long?" Viajero sat there staring at Jack and Sarah who stared back. He sighed.

"47 years." Viajero answered regrettably. Both looked over Viajero like he was some kind of alien.

"But your 14, how would you know the language for 47 years?" Jack asked.

"Well. I'm not human and on my planet, 146 is a young age, I divide by 10 and I get my human age." Viajero explained.

"Well. That's surprising. You were with me for so long though. Ever since I was a child." Jack said feeling confused.

"Umm, well actually. Those are fake memories implemented into your brain. I only just came here about 3 years ago. If you find blanks in your childhood, that's why."

"So this entire time, I've never had a brother?" Jack asked. Viajero opened his mouth but was cut off by Sarah.

"O un amigo?"

"Yes. I'm sorry if this is too much to take in but it's the truth. Any more questions?"

"Yes. Two actually. What species are you and is your name really Viajero?"

"I am a Helionian from the planet Helios. My name is actually Viajero. My parents are mix-raced. One from this world and another from Helios. My parent who is my mother from earth named me Viajero in which Sarah already knows what that means." Viajero explained. Jack tilted his head and after a moment the two look at Sarah who nods.

"And?" Jack asked.

"His name is...Traveler" Sarah said with perfect English. This surprised Jack but not so much Viajero.

"You speak English?" Jack asked.

"Poco ingles." Sarah responded. Jack looked down as well as Sarah.

"Well. Anything else?" Viajero asked.

"Who was that...thing in that weird vessel is what you said?" Jack asked.

"He was a Guardian from Helios. His name is Jokar. I don't know why he was here but if he's here. Either your planet is a danger to Helios or I'm leaving to go back home for another mission or because I was just made a Council Member. Either way, I'm leaving your planet."

"Will that Guardian leave?" Jack asked.

"Once i come with him. He simply kept it brief because he wants to look like he doesn't know me. If he knew you knew me for a good reason then you would've saw him bow down to me. Or at least salute me. It's complicated." Viajero looked at the two who look like they just saw a UFO fly inches past them.

"I'm guessing it's time to end this conversation." Viajero said.

"One more question?" Jack asked.

"One more? Or are you just holding back?"

"Holding back but this one is my most wanted question to be asked." Viajero nodded and waited for his question.

"Why did you come here. The truth." Viajero sat there and looked down.

"Your planet is in danger. I came here because it was a level-5 mission and Helios is a bit occupied with another Level-5. Planets in your galaxy are going crazy for some reason. Cores are exploding, melting. Gravity loss, etc. it gets worse as it continues. I'm unfortunately one of the very few that know what to do but I don't know what's wrong yet." Viajero answered which made the other two look down in fear.

"Well! Anyways. Bedtime. We can continue tomorrow." Viajero said with relief.

"You won't be here tomorrow. Goodnight Viajero." Jack said as he wrapped himself in a sleeping bag as well as Sarah. Viajero instantly had a saddened face.

"Hmm. If that's how it is." Viajero went in the sleeping bag and zipped it up.


	5. Ch4: Noticed

The next morning, Jack wakes up a bit early and looks around tiredly. He gets up to see Sarah sleeping peacefully. He looks towards Viajero to find him and the sleeping bag missing. No dent in the ground, like he was never there. He went over to Sarah and shook her lightly to wake her up. She did after a few moments and got up.

"Venga. Viajero se ha ido." Jack said. Sarah got up and rolled up her sleeping bag slowly. Jack did it quickly then helped her with hers.

"Vámonos entonces. No demasiado rápido sin embargo" Sarah said to Jack.

"Bien, vamos." The two traveled around then back to the hole. Jack pointed to the bushes and they both grabbed pieces of bushes and threw them down. They both jumped onto them to break their fall and looked to see nothing but rock.

"Where is it? It can't have just left randomly." Jack said while inspecting the wall where the two doors used to be.

"Where are Viajero?" Jack said quietly while still inspecting. He found a loose rock and moved it like it weighed nothing because it literally weighed close to nothing.

"That is not normal." Jack said. He saw a lever and pulled it. The two doors faded into existence and opened. The two ran inside to see the Guardian at the control panel across from them. But this one was different. It had a white aura but had a gold lining in a special design in its eyes and looked towards the two with surprise.

"Γρύλος? Σάρα?" The Guardian said. The two ran sideways.

"Περιμένετε! Μην τρέχετε!" The Guardian said. The two ran faster. The Guardian faded into dark particles then in front of the two who ran into him. The two fell on their rears and looked up in fear.

"Where's Viajero?!" Jack yelled. The Guardian knelt down and stared into Jacks eyes, digging into his soul.

"Μου." The Guardian said.

"Viajero?" Jack asked. The Guardian nodded then looked towards the door where two other Guardians were watching the three.

"Επιστροφή στα καθήκοντά σας Φύλακες!" Viajero the Guardian yelled. The other Guardians ran opposite directions in fear. He looked back to the two who had pure surprise and confusion. He got up and so did the other two. He put his hand outwards to his side in front of the two and moved slowly forward. The two followed.

"How are you...this? Guardian I believe is what you called them?" Jack asked. Viajero the Guardian nodded.

"Can you speak English?"

"Little." Viajero struggled to say. Jack looked down. Sarah still has the translator on but every time the alien language is spoken, the translator gargles.

"Why?" Jack asked. They got to a room and Viajero opened it with a wave of his hand. He grabbed a tiny object that had different gears and circuits and looked to be a pre-build of a machine but with no shell that was on the table. He pushed a button and placed the device back onto the table and it began whirring silently but hearable.

"Ανατομία. Το είδος του φωνητικού μου κουτιού είναι διαφορετικό." Viajero said. The box then spoke in an English but Malay and professional.

"Anatomy. My species voice box is different." The box translated.

"Everything you say is now translated?" Jack asked.

"Everything you say is now translated?" The box translates but doesn't change the language. Viajero stares at the box then at Jack.

"Ακόμη σε προ-κατασκευή, αλλά θα τελειώσει σε λίγο. Η γη εξακολουθεί να είναι ένας νέος πλανήτης στους ηλιουσιανούς χάρτες." Viajero explained.

"Still in pre-build but it'll be finished in a while. Earth is still a new planet in the Helionian star charts." The box says.

"Can you-" Jack was cut off when Viajero puts his hand up to stop.

"Μόνο ναι ή όχι ερωτήσεις για τώρα"

"Only yes or no questions for now." The box says then gets deactivated by Viajero.

"Ok then. Are you the only one that understands English?"

"Some." Viajero struggles to say.

"Only Guardians?"

"Most" He continues struggling.

"Can you change back into human?" Viajero nods.

"Will you?" Viajero shakes his head.

"Why?" Viajero doesn't answer, just stares at Jack.

"Right. Only yes or no questions."

"Are Sarah and I in danger?" Viajero nods. While the two have been talking, Sarah has been mixing the circuits between the translator and the device then mixed them both.

"Speak." Sarah points to Viajero who sees the machine.

"Είσαι ένα έξυπνο κορίτσι. Έκπληκτος δεν είχα παρατηρήσει πριν." After a moment, Sarah blushed.

"Κατάλαβες? Ουάου." Sarah nodded.

"What's happening here? Can she understand you?" Jack asks. Viajero nods then Sarah a moment later.

Sorry for a cliff hanger I guess? I had difficulty translating everything. Doesn't look like a good cliff hanger to me, or at least a good one. I was meaning for something good to happen in this chapter but I guess not. I'll have some ACTION in the next chapter :3 Trust me, it'll piss off some people. It'll have a mix between Action, Horror And Loss. It's a mix of feelings xD

Translations:

Venga. Viajero se ha ido = Come on. Viajero is gone.

Vámonos entonces. No demasiado rápido sin embargo = Let's go then. Not too fast though.

Bien, vamos. = Alright, let's go.

Γρύλος? Σάρα? = Jack? Sarah?

Περιμένετε! Μην τρέχετε! = Wait! Don't Run!

Μου. = Me.

Επιστροφή στα καθήκοντά σας Φύλακες! = Return to your duties Guardians!

Είσαι ένα έξυπνο κορίτσι. Έκπληκτος δεν είχα παρατηρήσει πριν. = You are a smart girl. Surprised I had not noticed before.

Κατάλαβες? Ουάου. = Do you understand? Wow.


	6. Ch5: Diablo Dios

A few Guardians are heard outside. They walk past but one goes inside the same room as Jack, Sarah and Viajero.

"Κύριε? Γιατί υπάρχουν κατώτεροι εδώ?" The Guardian asks. Viajero looks at him in surprise. Sarah looks at Viajero then at the Guardian and runs at the Guardian anger but is held close by Jack to keep her under control. She calmed down after a moment.

"Πρόκειται για θέματα δοκιμής. Η κοινωνικοποίηση τους κρατάει ηρεμία." Viajero responded. This response made Sarah furious. She broke the hold and ran to the visiting Guardian and kicked him making him fall.

"Άγρια Κάτω! Επαναλαμβάνω! Άγρια Κάτω!" The Guardian yells out while kneeling down in slight pains as the girl keeps kicking him nonstop like a punching bag. A few other Guardians with High-Tech weapons aim at the girl and become fully charged. Viajero has many thoughts through his mind.

He can't think clearly and he yells, "Κηδεμόνες! Αποσύρομαι! Φύγετε τώρα!" Immediately Sarah stops kicking and the Guardians lower their weapons in shock towards Viajero.

"Αλλά κύριε! Αυτή-" The Guardian yells but gets cut off by Viajero.

"Φύγετε τώρα!" Viajero says with the gold lining glowing lightly. The guardians salute then leave. Viajero sighs.

"What just happened?" Jack asked who is in shock. Viajero turns the translator into speaker mode.

"Θυσίασα το πνεύμα μου."

The box translates, "I have just Sacrificed my spirit."

"As in, you just sacrificed yourself?" Jack asks. Viajero nods in worry but doesn't show it. Sarah sits next to Viajero and kicks him once. He growls but smiles knowing he did deserve it. He gets up and walks out. Sarah and Jack were going to follow him but he gave a hand gesture to stay. So they did. Viajero went to the main hall to get some data from a Console Panel. Out of no where, Viajero hears a whips in the air and turns around quickly to find a laser-dagger inches from his face. He punches upwards causing the dagger to go and be let go into the air. He kicks away the Guardian who attacked him.

From here on, I'll be translating it automatically.

"Really? Trying to kill me? You must not be a new Guardian." Viajero taunts.

"I am new but you also broke Helios Command Rule 93; No interaction or socialization with species on a planet not associated with the Helionian Space Command." The Guardian explained.

"I know I broke it. I came here on a visit. A promise I made to someone I cared about."

"Then you know the consequences?" Viajero nodded.

"Then get ready to lose your spirit." The guardian said who kicked straight towards Viajero who caught it and flipped up upside down and caused him to fall onto the ground.

"I'm a level-5 Military Guardian. Soon to be a Council Guardian. And your attempting to kill me. Not going to end-" Viajero stops speaks when he gets stabbed in the back with a curly demented dagger that went straight through his body to the other side. His body fades into existence. An ex-Guardian with bright red auras for eyes.

"Nice to meet you again Viajero. It's your time. Let the spirits bring you to Heliovaria." (Helionian Hell)

"Never." Viajero struggles then kicked behind him and moves away pulling out the dagger in pain then stabbing the original Guardian and kicked him onto his back. His aura gone. The Guardian is dead. Viajero sees this and gives a frown towards the Red Aura Guardian.

"You shouldn't even be here Diablo. You were banished from Helios for centuries. And your here in Helionian Space." Viajero says.

"Yet. I'm here. I'm here to kill you." Diablo fades away and fades again behind Viajero and takes out the dagger and stabs Viajero when he turns around. He turns the dagger slowly causing large amounts of pain to vibrate around Viajero's body. He feels like he was dying just from that stab yet he has survived way worse in his travels. Diablo is inches away from Viajero and is sticking the dagger deeper and deeper, twisting it left and right inside Viajero's body. Sending shockwaves of pain. Viajero is groaning in pain. Maybe a dozen or so other Guardians are watching. Jack and Sarah come into the main hall seeing Viajero stabbed and bleeding purple blood. Jack runs over to Viajero. Diablo rips the dagger out. Jack begins crying.

"Nooooo!" Jack cries. Viajero falls to his knees then fully on the ground. His eyes barely flaming.

"Guardians" Viajero said silently. Jack opens his eyes but is still crying.

"What?" He looks at Viajero who's eyes show no flame. No aura around him. An empty black shell of nothing. Sarah is watching from a wall. Her hand on her mouth, also crying. The other Guardians show no emotions but are shown as linings on their auras as blue.

"Stay in Heliovaria Guardian. Stay dead like the rest of your good for nothing species." The ex-Guardian gave a spit gesture towards the fallen Guardian and walks away, fading into nothing. Jack still next to Viajero. Crying until he can't anymore. He sat there for hours and hours. Sarah occasionally leaving and coming back, sitting down with Jack. When Jack was finally ready to leave. He sees a glowing gem but dim inside the helmet of Viajero. He cracks open the helmet and grabs the gem. He pulls out a piece of string and a needle from his USA badge and stabs it through the gem gently to not make any more damage than a hole. He sticks the string through then ties both ends. He puts on the new necklace and leaves with Sarah. The necklace being the memory of Viajero. A friend, an alien, a visitor, a traveler. A Guardian.

The end of Guardians Of Helios. There will be a sequel. This truly will be my shortest story. Will be a sequel maybe. Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to send suggestions for story ideas. I'm sorry about the ending. It has action, a little bit of adventure, Sci-Fi. Loss. Maybe dramatic.

Translations:

Κύριε? Γιατί υπάρχουν κατώτεροι εδώ? = Sir? Why are there inferiors here?

Πρόκειται για θέματα δοκιμής. Η κοινωνικοποίηση τους κρατάει ηρεμία. = These are test subjects. Socialization keeps them calm.

Άγρια Κάτω! Επαναλαμβάνω! Άγρια Κάτω! = Wild Inferior! I repeat! Wild Inferior!

Κηδεμόνες! Αποσύρομαι! Φύγετε τώρα! = Guardians! Withdraw! Go now!

Αλλά κύριε! Αυτή- = But Sir! She-

Φύγετε τώρα! = Go Now!


End file.
